1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module product.
2. Related Background Art
An optical module comprises a package, a semiconductor optical device, and a ferrule. The package includes the semiconductor optical device therewithin. The semiconductor optical device is optically coupled to one end face of an optical fiber. A part of the optical fiber is inserted into a ferrule, and the one end portion thereof is exposed at an end portion of the ferrule. A plurality of lead terminals are drawn out of a side face of the package.
This optical module is mounted to a printed circuit board or the like by soldering. Since a flux or the like is used when soldering, the soldered optical module is washed after the soldering so as to eliminate the flux residues, contamination, and the like.